


Emma

by Harreehloueeh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harreehloueeh/pseuds/Harreehloueeh





	1. Chapter 1

Harry se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital, lorsqu'un médecin arriva dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme observa ce fameux médecin et vit qu'il était très jeune.

-Bonjour Mr Styles, je suis votre médecin, Dr Tomlinson.  
-Vous êtes pas un peu jeune pour être médecin? Interne à la rigueur, mais sûrement pas médecin.  
-Je suis médecin, je vous l'assure  
\- Ouais c'est ça. Je veux voir votre supérieur.  
-Vous n'avez pas confiance?  
-En vous? Non. Je veux voir un médecin, un vrai. Allez chercher votre supérieur.

Le Dr Tomlinson parti, un peu sous le choc, de son échange des plus étrange avec son jeune patient, car oui il était jeune mais il était un très bon médecin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec son supérieur le Dr Payne.

-Mr Styles, je suis le Dr Payne. Dr Tomlinson m'a informé que vous vouliez me voir, puis-je savoir à quel sujet?  
-Haha, c'est une blague, c'est ça? elle est où la caméra cachée? Sérieusement je veux voir un supérieur, pas un deuxième interne.  
-Mr, nous sommes médecin  
-Attendez vous devez pas avoir plus de 30 ans. Et je pense que vous avez quasiment mon âge.. Allez cherchez quelqu'un de compétent, enfin d'une quarantaine d'année. Tant que je ne saurais pas sûr, je ne souhaite pas être examiner par l'un de vous deux.

Dr Payne parti en direction de son bureau, c'était bien la première fois qu'un patient refusait d'être examiner par lui ou par le docteur Tomlinson. Certes ils étaient jeunes, 27 ans, mais ils étaient les meilleurs dans leurs spécialités. De plus, la plupart des gens, au début ont la même réaction, mais se laisse faire en voyant qu'en effet ils sont très doués professionnellement. Il prit son téléphone et appela une personne plus compétante comme dirait le jeune patient. 2 heures plus tard, la porte de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrit sur un homme mûrs suivit par les Dr Payne et Tomlinson.

-Bonjour Harry, je suis le Dr Payne senior  
-Bonjour docteur  
-Dr Payne ici présent m'a informé de votre refus d'être examiné par le Dr Tomlinson. Sachez que c'est un très bon médecin, le meilleur dans sa spécialité si je peux dire.  
-Si vous le dites  
-Acceptez-vous d'être examiner par lui malgré le peu de différence d'âge entre vous?  
-Oui, je vous fais confiance Si vous dites qu'i est le meilleur je vous crois.  
-Très bien, nous vous laissons dans ce cas là.

Les Dr Payne commencèrent à partir, lorsqu'il furent stopper par Harry:

-Comment va ma famille?  
-Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'ils sont en vie, mais nous attendons d'être sûr de leurs stabilité. Ils sont gravement blesser.  
-Je vois, et ma soeur?  
-Elle a été plongée dans le coma, dû a ses blessures.  
-Puis-je aller les voir?  
-Une fois votre examen de contrôle fait, et si tout va bien pour vous, vous pourrez y aller. Le Dr Tomlinson ira avec vous car vous êtes encore faible suite à l'accident.  
-Merci docteur.

Harry resta donc seul avec le docteur Tomlinson. Il le détailla et vit qu'il était magnifique, surtout ses yeux. Ce fût la première chose qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était venu dans sa chambre quelques heures auparavant. L'examen d'Harry se révéla positif, tout allait bien pour lui malgré une fatigue dû à l'accident. Il alla rendre visite à ses parents qui eux se trouvait dans un autre service de l'hôpital. Ils étaient en vie, mais leurs heures étaient comptés car soyons honnête leurs blessures étaient tellement grave que rien ne pourra les faire aller mieux. Harry et ses parents en prirent conscience, ils savent qu'ils vont se voir pour l'une des dernière fois c'est pourquoi Harry les prirent chacun à leurs tour dans ses bras en se disant tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dirent a quel point ils s'aiment, comme souvent d'ailleurs, mais là c'est différent. Harry laissa ses parents se reposer et demanda a allez voir sa soeur. 

-Et le bébé?  
-Elle va bien, lui répondit un médecin avec un fort accent.  
-Qui êtes-vous?  
-Je suis le Dr Horan, c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre soeur et de votre nièce  
-Décidément, vous êtes tous aussi jeune? dit-il en regardant le Dr Tomlinson  
-Pas tous, mais oui nous sommes du même age  
-OK. Dites-moi, puis-je voir ma nièce?  
-Bien sûr suivez-moi, dit le Dr Horan

Ils partirent tout trois vers la nursery. Arrivée devant les vitres, Harry demanda laquelle était sa nièce. Le Dr Horan la lui montra en lui disant que c'était le seul bébé à ne pas avoir de prénom étant donné qu'elle est venue au monde par césarienne car sa mère était dans le coma. Harry regarda la petite fille pendant la tirade du médecin, elle est magnifique. Il demanda si il pouvait la prendre, mais les médecins lui refusèrent. Peu de temps après il retourna dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à tout ça. Ses parents, sa soeur et sa nièce, surtout elle. 

Le lendemain il demanda à ce que sa nièce soit auprès de lui, étant le seul parent apte à la prendre et surtout il ne voulait pas que de parfait inconnu s'occupe d'elle, c'était à lui de le faire étant donner que ses parents et que sa soeur sont incapable de la prendre suite à leurs blessures. Harry a bataillé quelques heures avec le corps médical, et le Dr Horan, avec accord du Dr Payne senior, accorda le transfert du nourrisson vers la chambre de son oncle. Harry regarda la petite fille et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il veut la prendre dans ses bras car le bébé n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, la nurse lui donna car elle n'arrive pas à la calmer.

Une fois dans les bras d'Harry, la petite cessa de pleurer. La nurse ainsi que les médecins présent n'en revenait pas, ils pensèrent que c'était sûrement le lien familial qui faisait ça. Ils étaient loin du compte, car un lien beaucoup plus fort allait unir ces deux personnes, mais ni les uns ni les autres ne le savaient encore, et encore moins Harry. 

En début d'après-midi, Harry reçu de très mauvaises nouvelles concernant sa famille. Il savait que c'était la fin pour eux, c'est pourquoi il décida d'aller présenter la petite fille a ses parents pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Dès qu'ils la virent ils étaient aux anges, Harry en profita pour prendre des photos de ses parents avec la petite, et des photos avec eux quatre aussi. Quelques minutes avant de rendre son dernier souffle sa mère dit a Harry qu'il est la seule famille qu'il lui reste, et qu'elle croit en lui, mais aussi qu'il n'est pas peur car de la haut ils veilleront sur eux. Un dernier bisou, un dernier je t'aime, et des tas de larmes, et deux derniers soupirs. Harry sorti en pleure de la chambre avec sa nièce dans les bras, les médecins présent étaient eux aussi bouleversés par ce que vient de supporter le jeune homme. Il lui resta a dire adieu à sa soeur, c'est pourquoi il alla en direction de sa chambre, avec à sa suite, le Dr Tomlinson, Dr Payne et Dr Horan. Il s'approcha de sa soeur endormie mais encore vivante, grâce aux machines, posa la petite fille dans ses bras et prit une photo d'elles. Avant de faire débrancher sa soeur il lui glissa à l'oreille:

-Emma, elle s'appelle Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinq mois plus tard

Le jour du procès arriva enfin, Harry était déterminé, il voulait faire payer le chauffard qui avait tuer sa famille. Dans la salle des têtes lui sont devenues familière depuis ces derniers mois. Liam, Louis, Niall et Zayn, connus sous les Dr Payne, Tomlinson, Horan et Malik, sont venus pour le soutenir lui et sa nièce dans cette dure épreuve. Le procès fut long et douloureux pour Harry, mais il fut fort sans laisser passer la moindre de ses émotions à la vue des différentes photos sur sa famille. En tant qu'avocat il sait quoi faire et surtout quoi dire. Après cinq heures d'un procès intense, la sentence tomba, coupable. À cette annonce il laissa échapper une larmes de joie, car il sait que d'une certaine manière sa famille est venger. Il sorti et retrouva sa nièce qui ne pût assister à ça, et franchement Harry aurait refuser qu'elle y assiste même si elle avait été plus âgée car pour lui se fut très éprouvant. Elle est tout ce qu'il lui reste dorénavant, sa vie, son bonheur. Il discuta avec son collègue qui était là avec lui pour l'épauler, car faire justice soi-même en étant le meilleur des avocats, peut vous faire perdre vos moyens. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas pour Harry, car il a eu beaucoup de personnes autour de lui. Il retrouva les quatre garçons qui sont devenu ses amis et qui sont là pour lui a chaque fois que sa nièce à un problème.

-Merci les gars d'avoir été là pour me soutenir, vous savez pas à quel point de vous voir ma donner plus de courage pour affronter ce procès.  
-De rien Harry, c'est normal. Et sache que si tu as le moindre soucis nous sommes là pour vous deux, lui répondit Louis.  
-Merci. En faite je sais pas comment je vais faire avec la reprise, plus intense, du travail. Je sais pas si j'arriverais à gérer la situation en plus d'Emma.  
-Harry si tu as besoin que l'on vienne de temps en temps pour la garder ou quoi que se soit, dit-le nous, nous sommes là maintenant tu n'est pas seul, ok? dit Liam  
-Ok, merci. Ça vous dit de passer à la maison?  
-Avec plaisir, répondit les quatre garçons d'une même voix.

Ils partirent donc tous les six en direction de la maison d'Harry. Elle était relativement grande, 6 chambres, 3 salle de bains, une grande cuisine américaine qui donnait sur un immense salon et une salle à manger tout aussi grande. Harry alla coucher Emma, et rejoignit les garçons au salon. Il leur proposèrent des rafraîchissements et s'installa dans le canapé. Liam pris les devant en lui faisant une proposition auxquels les trois autres ont bien réfléchis depuis quelques jours maintenant.

-Harry, avec les gars nous avons une proposition à te faire.  
-Quel genre de proposition?  
-Le genre que l'on souhaite venir habiter ici avec toi afin de t'aider avec Emma. Nous savons que ton travail est important pour toi de même qu'Emma, et avec nos emploi du temps nous pouvons tous nous en occuper lorsque tu n'es pas là, dit Louis  
-Oh c'est gentil, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je sais pas quoi dire. Je sais que vous adorer Emma, et que l'on s'entend tous bien. Mais je ne peux pas accepter ça je suis désolé.  
-Harry, en faite nous te laissons pas le choix. On vient vivre ici avec vous, s'exclama Niall.

Harry les regarda les uns après les autres et vit dans leurs regards qu'ils étaient vraiment sérieux. Après quelques minutes de réflexion il accepta cette offre avec des larmes et un sourire de remerciement. Il se demanda comment il pouvait être si chanceux dans son malheur. Car oui chanceux d'avoir rencontrer quatre garçons formidable et qui l'épaulait depuis la tragédie. Ils se voyaient régulièrement depuis les sépultures de ses parents et de sa soeur et on été très présent psychologiquement avec lui pour préparer le procès. 

Cela fait trois mois que les quatre médecins vivent avec Harry et Emma et ils ont tous trouver leurs repères dans leurs nouvelles façon de vivre. Depuis quelques temps déjà un rapprochement entre Louis et Harry à vu le jour. Ils s'entendent à merveille sous les regards attendri des trois autres. Liam, Niall et Zayn savent que Louis est gay et ils sont sûr que le mécheux en pince pour le bouclé mais aussi pour Emma. Et ils pensent que c'est réciproque vis à vis du bouclé, mais ni Harry ni Louis savent si l'autre est gay ou pas. La petite Emma a tout de suite aimer les quatre garçons mais avec Louis c'est complètement différent, et ça ils l'ont tous remarquer. Ils ont aussi vu qu'entre Harry et elle un lien unique se créer, ils se sont dit que c'était le fameux lien familial, mais ils allaient découvrir bien plus vite que prévu que c'en est un autre qui les relis. 

Harry était encore à son travail, et c'était Niall et Liam qui s'occupait d'Emma, pendant que Louis et Zayn faisait la cuisine. La petite fille commença à pleurer et ni Niall, ni Liam n'arrivait à la calmer. Louis et Zayn essaya à leurs tour, mais rien ne la faisait s'arrêter, ils pensaient qu'elle faisait ses dents mais non elle n'avait rien. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry arriva. Il fut étonné car d'habitude les garçons, mais surtout Louis, arrivait à la calmer mais là c'est comme si elle les rejetaient. Harry la pris dans ses bras, et là la petite fille cessa ses pleures et sourit à son oncle. Ils étaient tous étonnés. Emma coucher, ils discutèrent de leurs journées mais ne parla pas de ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes auparavant. Ils allèrent tous se coucher, sauf deux personnes, Louis et Harry. Ils restèrent encore à discuter quand soudain Louis prit la parole:

-Harry faut que je te dise un truc d'important  
-Je t'écoute, rien de grave au moins?  
-Non, enfin ça le sera peut-être après  
-Comment ça? Dit moi  
-Voilà, depuis quelque temps je suis attiré par un homme, oui je suis gay et ça les gars le savent depuis longtemps.   
-Louis je suis...  
-Non laisse moi parler. Je disais je suis attiré par un homme depuis plusieurs mois mais je suis sûr que lui m'aime uniquement d'amitié. De plus il n'est pas vraiment seul dans sa vie. Quand je suis avec lui j'ai qu'une envie depuis des semaines c'est de l'embrasser, le prendre dans mes bras, le toucher, le caresser et de lui faire l'amour. Je sais que je devrais pas mais là j'en peux plus il fallait que ça sorte, car on ne se cache rien entre nous tous et je te devais la vérité. Je te dégoûte peut-être mais voilà tu es au courant. Le...  
-Louis, pourquoi tu me dégoûterais? Tu m'a pas laisser finir tout à l'heure je voulais te dire que je suis gay aussi. Parlant de révélation je dois aussi te dire que je suis attiré par quelqu'un depuis quelques temps, en faite depuis exactement 8 mois. Dès que je l'ai vu je suis tombé amoureux de lui rien qu'en le regardant. Mais ayant peur qu'il le voit je l'ai envoyer chier et prétendu vouloir être suivis par quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis ce temps je le vois régulièrement et moi aussi j'ai qu'une envie c'est d'être avec lui tout le temps. Tu va me dire qu'il y a Emma mais je sais qu'elle l'adore autant que moi et que si elle pouvait parler elle dirait qu'elle le voudrait avec nous pour toujours. Ce garçon Louis...

Tout le long du discours d'Harry, Louis s'imagina à cette fameuse place car oui il savait qu'Emma l'aimait et même plus que les trois autres, qu'hormis Harry c'était souvent lui qui faisait cesser ses pleures. Et surtout il est fou amoureux du bouclé. Il senti un sentiment de jalousie envers ce fameux garçon qu'Harry parle comme de la personne qu'il aime et qu'il veut auprès de lui et d'Emma pour toujours. Il ne se doute pas encore que sa vie, ses sentiments vont changer pour plusieurs raisons dans quelques minutes suite à l'ultime révélation d'Harry.

-...C'est toi.  
-Quoi? Dit Louis revenu du pays des songes  
-C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux, je sais que c'est pas réciproque mais fallait que je te le dise.   
-Harry, je...  
-Tu es tellement attentionné avec Emma comme si c'était ta propre fille. Tu as toujours été là pour moi depuis le début, les gars aussi mais c'est différent. Notre relation est différente même si...

Louis embrassa Harry pour le faire taire. C'était réciproque, ils pensaient à ça au moment où leurs lèvres se mouvaient ensemble. Ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leurs souffle, avec chacun un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je t'aime Louis  
-Je t'aime aussi  
-Dès que je t'ai vu...  
-... J'ai pas cesser de penser à toi

Ils se mirent à rire car oui leurs liens étaient bel et bien différent. Ils finissaient souvent la phrase de l'autre et maintenant ils savent pourquoi. Des pleures les firent se stopper, ils montèrent tout deux vers la chambre d'Emma. Harry l'a pris et elle se calma tout de suite. Mais la petite fille n'avait pas fini de faire sourire son oncle, en fin si on veux

-Papa  
-Emma, je suis pas ton papa je suis ton oncle  
-Papa, redis Emma le sourire aux lèvres

Louis vient prendre Harry dans ses bras et lui murmura:

-Harry tu es son père. Pour elle tu es le seul qu'elle connaisse.

Harry acquiesça et sourit de plus bel à sa dorénavant fille. Les semaines passèrent et entre Louis et Harry s'étaient l'amour fou, même Emma le remarqua avec ses yeux de petites filles. Elle était très éveillée pour son âge, elle commença à marcher, tombant souvent certes mais un peu quand même. Nous sommes le jour de ses un an, et elle réserva un cadeau pour l'un d'entre eux. Harry était dans la cuisine a préparer avec Zayn, Liam et Niall le repas d'anniversaire d'Emma. Louis quand à lui s'occupa d'elle, comme très souvent en faite. Depuis sa mise en couple avec Harry il était devenu très protecteur d'elle comme un père le ferait. Louis laissa Emma en lui disant qu'il alla aider en cuisine. Il parcouru quelques mètres quand la petite fille se leva et se mis à marcher en disant moitié en pleures:

-Papa!  
Louis se retourna la pris dans ses bras. Harry arriva lorsqu'il avait entendu sa fille pleurer et l'appeler, et il vit la scène sous ses yeux. 

-Emma, papa est dans la cuisine, on va aller le voir.  
-Papa! dit-elle avec un sourire et en montrant Louis du doigt

Une larme s'échappa et il compris que sa fille aimait Louis autant que lui, elle vient de lui prouver en lui disant à sa manière qu'elle veut qu'il soit avec eux pour toujours. Louis toujours confus, ne savait pas quoi faire, Harry le vit et alla derrière lui et lui murmura:

-Tu es son père Louis. Elle te veut autant que moi. Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime aussi, tout les deux. Emma vient de nous faire un sacré cadeau, dit-il en pleurant et souriant de bonheur avant de sceller ses lèvres à celles d'Harry.


End file.
